


Echo blue [art]

by wednesday



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Other, Tentacles, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: One night stands are a gamble.





	Echo blue [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).




End file.
